Lorien
by Taurenloth
Summary: Le dernier dialogue d'un Elfe et d'un Mortel... Traduction


_Bonjour à toutes et à tous._

_Après maintes hésitations, j'ai finalement pris la décision de publier la traduction de cet OS écrit par une auteur russe, Morfiel._

_Original sur : /s/2401434/1/_

_Auteur : **Morfiel**_

* * *

**Lorien**

_ou_

_**Le dernier conte du Roi**_

_Ceci est la dernière des Légendes Inachevées écrites par Morfiel, dame ménestrel qui délaissa les Terres du Milieu lorsque prit fin le Quatrième Age. Pour la dernière fois partit des Havres un bâteau qui l'emmena vers Valinor, et ce n'est que des siècles et des siècles plus tard que les Elfes reviendront en Terre du Milieu... Mais il s'agit là de toute une autre histoire..._

Lorien!

Dis-moi, ô mortel, où maintenant est la Lothlorien? Où sont ses arbres d'or? Où sont les _mellyrn_ et les belles _elanor_? Pourquoi ne réponds-tu pas, mortel?  
Je sais pourquoi. Tu l'ignores, tu ne sais pas où elle se trouve, tu ignores de quoi je parle. Tu veux savoir qui je suis? Je le dirais, mais d'abord je vais te parler de la Lorien... te raconter comme la Lorien mourait.

Tu demandes, pourquoi?... C'est simple, elle fut délaissée par ceux qui y vivaient... le dernier à partir fut mon ami. Je vais te parler de lui aussi. Je te parlerais de ce jour, lorsque je l'ai vu pour la dernière fois.

Les feuilles d'or, tournoyant lentement, se posaient sur le sol. Il le voyait, il passait et voyait comme se meurt sa forêt. Il entendait le murmure des feuilles, un murmure plaintif implorant sa pitié, demandant de ne pas les abandonner, mais il n'écoutait pas. Il continuait à marcher, mais la peine rongeait son coeur et dans ses yeux brillaient les larmes.

La forêt mourait, et c'était en partie de sa faute. Il l'avait trahi, encore là-bas, en Doriath, alors qu'il savait qu'un jour il faudrait choisir... qu'elle n'aimait pas la forêt aussi fortement qu'il l'aimait. Il savait qu'il devrait choisir entre l'amour et sa forêt. Alors il choisit l'amour.

Mais des milliers d'années plus tard, il choisit la Forêt, et elle, elle partit là où il y avait son pays, sa vie, tandis qu'il resta...

Oui, mortel, il resta.  
Nous reconstruisions ce que nous avions perdu dans les guerres. Ma forêt était à nouveau libre de l'ombre, à nouveau elle s'appellait Eryn Lasgalen.  
J'ai vu comme mon ami s'assayait sur le sol, j'ai vu les larmes scintiller sur son visage tandis que ses mains serraient les feuilles mortes. Il savait que je viendrais.

_- Sors, le Renard. - appella doucement Celeborn. - Je sais que tu es là.  
Alors il apparut. Celui que l'on appellait le Renard. Lui aussi aimait la forêt, mais il n'a jamais pu l'abandonner.  
- Salut à toi, Celeborn. - la voix du Roi des Elfes Sylvestres était calme, trop calme. - Donc, tu t'en vas?  
- Oui.  
- La Lorien mourra, elle se meurt déjà. Regarde-la, tu disais que tu l'aimes plus que ta vie, que tu seras toujours fidèle à ta parole et jamais tu ne la délaisseras.  
- Pardonne-moi, le Renard, je ne peux... J'aime la Forêt, mais Artanis... je l'aime plus que ma vie._

...Il dit que je ne comprendrais pas. Peut être avait-il raison, moi aussi j'ai dû choisir...  
Que dis-tu, mortel? Tu as froid? Viens, rapproche-toi du feu, je n'ai pas à avoir peur de toi. Pardon? Ah, oui, je parlais du choix.  
Oui, un jour je l'ai fait. Mon épouse, elle était l'une des exilés. Qui sont-ils?  
Ce sont ceux qui vinrent de Valinor, ceux qui s'appellaient soi-même les Noldor, les Sages.  
Ces sages qui passèrent par la mer. Par la glace.  
Elle aussi est partie... quelques années après la naissance de mon fils. Elle voulait que je parte avec elle, mais qu'aurais-je fait là-bas, _adan_? La Terre Bénie n'est pas faite pour un elfe sylverstre, pourquoi voir des arbres d'or si j'aime tant les verts, pourquoi écouter leurs chants si nous avons les nôtres... elle est partie... voulant prendre notre fils avec elle, mais je ne l'ai pas laissé faire. Elle partait seule... peut être que maintenant ils se sont retrouvés.  
Mais, revenant à Celeborn... Je ne pouvais le juger, non, je n'en avais pas le droit.

_- Tu choisis l'amour, Celeborn, et ce n'est pas à moi de te juger. C'est peut être vrai : je ne comprends pas. Adieu, mon ami. Nous ne nous reverrons plus.  
Le Seigneur de la Lorien baissa la tête et les larmes coulèrent sur ses joues, sans qu'il n'essaye de les retenir. Il comprit tout.  
- Tu ne viendras pas?.. - il y avait la tristesse et la douleur dans sa voix, et Thranduil voulait dire "je viendrais", mais il ne put.  
- Ma demeure n'est pas au delà de la mer, Celeborn. Elle est ici, en Endorë._

_Alors il se leva; le Renard n'a jamais pu oublier son regard. Son regard et sa voix.  
- Adieu, le Renard... Peut-être nous reverrons-nous encore...  
Il avait raison, un jour il se seraient revu, dans les Cavernes de Mandos. Un jour Arda aura cessé d'exister... et eux aussi...  
Mais alors le roi ne dit seulement qu' « adieu ».  
- Namarië, Celeborn. Puisse Elbereth te protéger.  
Celeborn voulut lui aussi dire quelque chose, mais Thranduil ne l'a pas laissé, lui coupant la parole, l'obligeant à s'en aller...  
- Va, Celeborn, va là où ton coeur t'appelle._

_Il s'en alla en direction des côtes où le dernier navire l'attendait, un navire blanc qui l'emporta vers la demeure des elfes.  
Et Thranduil, lui, marchait dans la forêt mourante. Il savait que plus jamais n'y pousseront les mellyrn, que les arbres verts remplaceront les dorés, que les Hommes leur donneront d'autres noms. Elanor deviendra dent-de-lion, niphredil - fleur de lis.  
Les Elfes Sylvestres se séparèrent des Hommes qui oublièrent le chemin de leur forêt; ceux qui y parvenaient se pressaient de repartir... ceux qui les voyaient et voulaient en parler aux autres, périrent._Nous savions qu'un jour vous viendriez. Que vous oublierez que nous sommes tous des enfants de l'Unique. Et vous êtes venus... eh bien _atani_, nous sommes les derniers elfes en Terre du Milieu. Une jolie proie est entre vos mains, le Roi des Elfes Sylvestres lui-même. Nombre de ceux qui autrefois y vivaient abandonnèrent Eryn Lasgalen. Je leur ai ordonné de partir.

Tu demandes pourquoi je suis resté? Tu n'as toujours rien compris, adan. J'aime ma forêt, je vais y rester et c'est ici que je mourrais.  
Qu'attendez-vous, atani? Vous êtes venus nous tuer. Vous avez oublié comme nous nous battions contre un même énnemi, vous avez oublié l'alliance entre les elfes et les hommes, les mariages entre Eldar et Edain.  
Vous avez oublié, mais Eryn Lasgalen mourra aussi. Vous ne pouvez garder Arda, et nous, nous ne resterons seulement dans les contes et les rêves. Jusqu'à ce qu'on ne se souvienne de nous, jusqu'à ce que l'on y croie. Vous vivrez dans votre monde, un monde de mensoge, de saleté et de mort qu'on ne pourra changer.  
Mais un jour viendra celui qui se souviendra d'Arda, comme elle l'était autrefois, et avec lui viendront d'autres, ceux qui y croiront aussi, et s'en souviendront...

Thranduil... le Renard, comme on l'appellait, releva la tête. Ses yeux gris rencontrèrent ceux de l'humain qui ne savait que faire. Il ne voulait pas tuer l'elfe; celui à qui Thranduil parlait de la Lorien voulait le laisser partir, mais peu de gens partageaient sa volonté à laisser s'échapper une telle proie...

_Brillait était le plumage de la flèche qui volait,  
Qui est-ce qui l'attendait, qui de sa direction décidait?  
Quelle main légère, à travers les nuages, pouvait la diriger vers sa cible?  
Que murmura l'archer lorsqu'il visa et sa corde chanta?_

...les yeux du roi des elfes sylvestres se refermèrent pour toujours.

* * *

Dans cet OS est citée la chanson de Lora Provensal « Vérité », avec mon humble traduction des paroles. Original :

_Летящая стрела, сверкала опереньем,_

_Чья грудь ее ждала, кто ведал направленьем?_

_Чья легкая рука ее сквозь облака могла направить к цели,_

_Что стрелок шепнуть успел, когда он взял прицел и тетива запела?_


End file.
